Pangaea
by Subscribe to PewDiePie
Summary: He was simply too powerful. No one could match up to him. Every fight he got into, he defeated them in an instant. It was so satisfying, but yet, boring at that same time. How he got so powerful? The secret is: he doesn't know, it just happened. So, not knowing how he got so strong, he began to travel the world. Along with his apprentice.
1. Prologue: The Fateful Meeting

_Note: I was going to publish this sooner, but I was held back due to how busy it's been._

 _Yes, this is an AU story, so things will be altered slightly. Will still be placed in Ishgar. Natsu and Erza will not be in Fairy Tail, nor will he possibly be joining it in the future (I don't want to reveal too much about the story as you can see that I'm trying to be careful with my wording here) though he will sometimes run into their members on an occasion (Won't tell which occasions, but occasionally). Arcs will definitely be changed (A.K.A. the events that lead up to that certain arc will be changed slightly or completely) since it's an AU and Natsu and Erza aren't in Fairy Tail. That's all I will tell for now, I will reveal the rest later in the story, especially their pasts._

 _Rating: T (Feels more like it, and also not as serious. Might change later in the future, so be prepared. P.S. World is ending since I made the rating start out as "T" instead of "M" for once.)_

Summary: He was simply too powerful. No one could match up to him. Every fight he got into, he defeated them in an instant. It was so satisfying, but yet, boring at that same time. How he got so powerful? The secret is: he doesn't know, it just happened. So, not knowing how he got so strong, he began to travel the world. Along with his apprentice.

* * *

 _Prologue: The Fateful Meeting_

Standing in front of a burning village, Natsu Dragneel, stared at people fleeing for their lives as people dressed as cultists chased them with swords and shot them with magic that had the intent to kill in it. It was mesmerizing, he'd admit it, but he broke out of it. The thing he noticed the most though, were the people-no, a family fleeing away from a cultist, they all had an outstanding feature to them.

Their scarlet-hair.

Not feeling disturbed at this situation at all, Natsu cast his gaze upon them. "Oooooh. Interesting."

Hearing his words, the father of the family locked his gaze with his and yelled at him. "No! Get out of here!"

Natsu pouted. "Awww? Why?"

"Just do it! Do you even know who these people are?! Their cultists who worship the Black Wizard, Zeref!" The father had yelled back as he was pinned down to the ground by the cultist, his family screaming in terror at the sight as the cultist prepared to slam the sword down onto the man.

Then, that's when Natsu interfered at the right time. He appeared in front of the cultist in an instant and caught the sword, then it disintegrated in his hand, into nothing. Not even ashes. Then he smashed his fist onto the cultist's cranium, disintegrating the cultist's mask into oblivion in the process, as the cultist crashed through the grounds down to the depths of Hell itself.

"W-What did you do?" The father of the family asked, still trembling from the cultist almost slamming the sword down onto him.

"I simply smashed my fist onto his head," Natsu stated plainly, now looking completely bored, he then looked in the direction where the man's family was, the thing-no, someone, who caught his eye the most; was the man's daughter, she was around the same age as him. Around 19 years old or so, but the thing that caught his eye the most wasn't her looks, it was the invisible aura surrounding her.

He smirked.

 _She can become a prodigy with her aura. I can feel it. It's outstandingly powerful, but it seems way too familiar... why does it seem so familiar? Then there's her mother... they have very similar auras, but the mother's seems more refined and much more powerful, and both of them don't seem to know. Why is that?_

The father of the family noticed Natsu's gaze focusing on his daughter as he glared up at him. "Don't you dare think about doing anything to _my_ daughter!"

Natsu glanced down at the father of the family, then averted his gaze back to the daughter. "I wasn't planning to do anything to her."

"Then why are you gazing at me?"

It was the daughter who had spoken this time. Folding her arms, she stared back at Natsu. "I'm very grateful that you saved my father, but the thing that irks me the most is that strength."

Natsu held up a finger to his lips as he smashed his fist onto another cultist's head who was sneaking up behind him. "Shh shh, getting you all to safety comes first, and then we talk. Unless one of you wants to come forwards."

That was specifically aimed at a certain red-head.

The daughter stepped forwards as the father extended an arm to hold her back, but the father felt something in the back of his head say that it would be fine. Though he still couldn't let the feeling about her chances of dying go away. He wanted her to stay with them, so they could get to safety; but he also felt that if she didn't want to, hence the reason why she decided to move forwards, it could possibly further her growth.

He made his decision.

"Erza..." He said. "Please, stay with us. You don't have any experience with fighting!"

"Neither do you, father," Erza retorted with a truth that hit him to the core.

"Erza, I know I don't have any fighting experience at all, but that won't prevent me from protecting my family even if I'm a man who doesn't know how to fight!"

"That's what makes me respect you, that's why I don't want to go with you or mother."

"Erz-" The father was interrupted by feeling the mother's hand grip his shoulders tightly.

"Let her go, I understand what she means, and so should you. Every parent's child has to go someday."

Those words echoed in his head. _Every parent's child has to go someday..._

He collapsed to his knees. "I.. I don't know how to feel about this. It's all so... so sudden. One second I'm saved by a powerful man, and the next-"

He gulped down his feelings of sorrow, and felt pride swell up inside of him due to what he was about to say.

"-Second, our daughter respects us, and wants to make us proud."

"See? I knew you'd understand what she wanted us to feel about her when she didn't even mention it."

Erza smiled at her parents and then she ran forwards and gave them both a big hug.

"Come on, you guys. You all have been getting chummy over there while forgetting that there's a battle for your village's demise occurring on in the background," Natsu said loud and clear as he smashed two more cultists down into the depths of Hell. Note: with a bored expression on his face.

 _What a mood killer._ The father thought, standing up and running to safety with his wife.

Erza watched her parents disappear into the distance of the village, watching them go to safety, and once they did, she turned around to face Natsu.

"I want to fight with you."

"Yeah, I know. I heard your guy's conversation loud and clear while I was smashing cultists into the ground," Natsu stated plainly, back-flipping over a cultist and smashing his foot onto the cultist's head. He really has been smashing a lot of them on their heads. "But there's one thing you need to know how to use before you're able to fight with me."

"And what is that?" Erza questioned, ducking down as a sword swooshed right over her head as she did a quick 180 turn and buried her fist into a cultist's gut.

"You need to learn magic."

"Magic?" Her eyes widening at the mention of that word. "I don't know if I can learn magic or not..."

"Trust me, you can," Natsu said with a cocky smirk replacing the bored expression on his face. _Ooooh, you most definitely can, Erza._

"If that's what a powerful man like you says, then I'm up for it," she said while twisting a cultist's arm as a loud snapping noise was heard following along with a grunt of pain.

Natsu kept that cocky smirk on his face. "Good. Now, let me wipe all of these cultist out and then we can get started."

"How are you going to do that? They're all over the village!"

"Simple."

He snapped his fingers.

After snapping his fingers, all the cultists in the village disappeared, without a single trace of them being there. Erza stared at Natsu in disbelief at what he had just done and what she had just witnessed.

"What, what did you do?"

"Erza, that is the power of magic."

"What about the other villagers?!"

"All safe and sound, I only wiped out the cultists. So there's no need to fear for anyone's lives lost, since these cultists were very unfortunate to run into me here."

"So nobody died?"

"Yes indeed, nobody died. Since it seems everyone in this village at least has the capability to run away from dangerous people at quick speeds, that's the only reason why no one died especially since these cultists couldn't see that much in front of them with their ridiculous masks on."

"Erzaaaaa!" Came her parents' voices.

This was going to take a while to sort out...

* * *

Natsu was currently sitting on a chair in the, what he would call it, the "Scarlet" Residence after he had introduced himself several times.

He was currently eating dinner with Erza's family as they all joked around with one another, like the entire incident of the cultist was completely wiped out from their memories. But they shouldn't be worrying about it since they all found out that no one died, but it had also left some people in the village scarred for life since they were almost killed.

Back when he had wiped out the cultists in an instant. He knew that it was going to take a long time to answer what everyone was questioning about the sudden disappearances of the cultists that occurred right in front of their eyes. For some of the people, it had been at the right time too since a sword's tip had already been 2 inches into their stomachs.

Knowing that, Natsu felt some pride in himself that he barely managed to save many people's lives at that exact moment. Yeah, he shouldn't be feeling proud at that part of "barely" saving their lives. It would've been more normal if he felt slightly concerned and discombobulated about what that person was feeling when he just barely managed to save their lives in time, but Natsu was Natsu and he isn't exactly normal.

So with that in mind, he finished his bowl of rice and set it back down onto the table and thanked them for the meal. He decided to catch some fresh air outside.

Catching his air outside, Natsu felt the breeze ruffle his hair a little.

His hair was what stood out the most, was a pink or what he would call it, a salmon color. He wore a casual attire that made him look like a normal person, but on the inside, he really wasn't a normal person at all. His casual shirt was just a black color with red flowers on it, and lastly, some casual shorts and slippers.

Now, extending his hands out in front of him. He stared at the palm of his hands, then looked up into the sky.

He was making a comparison.

His hand, or the sky?

He didn't know which one to choose, since he especially liked looking down instead of looking up since it hurt his neck. Thinking about that, he cracked his neck.

That's when Erza decided to step outside and stand next to him.

"You know," she started. "I can't explain how thankful I am that you showed up here today to save us."

She stepped in front of Natsu and looked into his eyes.

"It's not much," he started, "at least what every male would say if a woman said that to them."

"Eh?"

"Sorry, just got sidetracked about what to say to your response," Natsu said with a slight chuckle. "I'm not very good with responding towards people who give me their thanks."

"I still want to thank you, even if I now know that you aren't very good with responding to other people's thanks. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, you saved my parents, and you saved everyone's lives in our village."

She gave Natsu a warm smile.

"You're my hero!"

Natsu felt something inside of him snap at that smile and statement. He couldn't describe it at all, not a single bit, but the only reaction he could give was that his eyes widened slightly. Then he returned the smile.

"Yeah, I'm your hero, Erza."

"Now, shall we start with a formal introduction?" She asked, that warm smile still plastered on her face as the Sun in the horizon descended.

Natsu nodded his head in agreement and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, just a 'normal' wizard."

Erza grabbed Natsu's hand and gave it a slight squeeze before shaking it.

"And I'm Erza Scarlet, a pleasure to meet you, Natsu."

After they shook their hands, Natsu put his hands into his pockets in a casual manner. That feeling still sticking to him.

"Erza."

She gave a hum in response.

"Do you want to come with me, to learn magic?"

"I've said the answer before, and I'll say it again: I'm up for it."

Natsu chuckled.

"You're going to be a great wizard, Erza. Don't forget to inform your parents, because we'll be travelling around the world."

"Of course I'll inform them, and... about the travelling as well."

"You'll become a great wizard someday, Erza... an extraordinary wizard that will stand above all normal and abnormal wizards..."

"That doesn't seem too far with you training me."

* * *

 ** _Five years later..._**

"Natsu, dinner is done."

"Who makes dinner in the middle of the forest?" Natsu questioned, scratching his head as Erza handed him a bowl with rice in it.

She slapped him on the back of the head lightly. "Be quiet, it's a special meal for the both of us."

Natsu knew what she meant by that, and he smiled a bright smile.

"Yeah... today's the day..." He and Erza both stared at each other as he threw the bowl aside. "WHEN WE HAVE OUR ANNUAL FIGHT!"

And just like that... both Natsu and Erza began clashing with each other.

She knew Natsu was holding back so much in order not to kill her.

Oh, she knew after these five years...

And it was only going to get even more crazier...

* * *

 _I hoped you enjoyed it reading this prologue, and there'll be more coming. Definitely. Now, regarding update times. I'm busy as I stated in the Author's Note in the beginning of the chapter, so expect for late updates. Sorry, I can't help it. I really want to update a lot (all) of my stories but I can't seem to find the time to do so with all the work that's been piling up. I hope you all understand. Chapters will also be ranging from 6,000 to 10,000 words. Enough for your fill._

 _Thanks, and have a virtual bowl of Ramen if you actually read all of this. I applaud you for your dedication(?) to the Author's Note. Ciao! - I don't know what language it originated from._


	2. Formation of a Rivalry

_Chapter 1: Formation of a Rivalry_

Several hours after Natsu and Erza had began their annual sparring, Erza laid sprawled out on the ground, clearly out of breath whilst Natsu stood above her. Not showing even the slightest amount of fatigue or the urge to copy her actions. He just had a cocky smirk on his face as he looked down at his apprentice.

"You've improved since our last spar," he started as he held out his hand, "but it still isn't enough to beat me."

Erza accepted Natsu's offering gratefully as she stood up and brushed the debris off of her clothing. "I know it still isn't enough to beat you, it hasn't been for the past five years I've been training under you."

Natsu didn't know what to say to that statement, he knew it was true, and he himself doesn't even know when she'll be able to beat him. So, he said nothing, due to him not wanting to say the words: "Well, you'll get it someday," to her since he knew it would merely make her lose most of her pride. He hasn't said that since the day they first sparred. Since you never know, "someday", could be never.

Those words dealt a great deal of impact on her, but at the same time he felt that the words improved her as a person as well.

In fact, Natsu doesn't even know why the reason those words impacted her so much when most of the time it's used to encourage people who are losing their hopes. But it seems Erza's the opposite, befitting her to be his apprentice indeed. She's the opposite of everything he hoped for, the first time they started sparring, he expected her to spew out some overused lines that he's heard so many times when people were training with their mentors, like: "O-One more time! I'll get it this time!" or "Sensei, you won't know what just hit you!"

She just said the opposite, like: "I'll do it again later, I know I won't get it on the first try." and "When we start, I most likely won't know what just hit me because it's you."

He smiled.

Indeed, doing the opposite can discombobulate people sometimes since they're accustomed to the usual reactions.

Natsu then felt himself drift off into his "infinite" trail of thoughts as he devised some ways that could help Erza improve immensely in a short time; but the smell of food shook him out of his "infinite" trail of thoughts as he looked forwards and saw that Erza was in front of him, holding out a bowl full of meat and vegetables towards him.

"Here, eat up. You must be hungry after throwing away your bowl of rice when we started sparring," Erza said as Natsu took the bowl out of her hand and nodded his head in thanks.

Erza took a bite of her meal before setting it down, a question lingering in her mind. "Natsu, how do you think I'll match up to other people?"

Natsu set down his bowl, which was already half empty, and answered her question. "Well, in my honest opinion, Erza. It's been five years since you began training under me, you shape up to be immensely powerful to other people."

"How powerful is that, exactly?"

"Too powerful. In fact, you wanna go test out that theory right now?" Natsu questioned with a mischievous smirk as he picked his bowl back up and began eating again.

Erza answered immediately. "Yes, I want to test that out right now."

Natsu then set his bowl down again, but this time, it was empty.

He then held out his hand as if he was going to catch something from the sky, which he surprisingly did. He caught a newspaper in his hand as he read it from top to bottom. His eyes slanted slightly at the usual news of the troublesome guild: Fairy Tail, but nonetheless, his eyes stopped right on the spot where he found his information.

"We will be heading to Hargeon Town, because it seems like the rumored 'Salamander' is there right now," Natsu said.

"And why exactly does that newspaper document where a wizard is?"

"Well, let's just say it's not the kind of newspaper you usually get in the mornings."

"I'll believe it."

"You'll believe anything I say to you."

* * *

"Mira-nee! We're suppose to be looking for someone, not stuffing ourselves with food!" A white-haired girl yelled at her elder sister who was sitting across the table from her.

"Lisanna, we can take a break once in a while, can't we?" Mirajane said to her younger sister as she took a bite of steak. "Besides, this mission is an easy one. We can just kick back and relax."

Mirajane had the same hair color as Lisanna, both of their eyes were blue, but their appearances were most definitely not the same as Mirajane was wearing a punk-gothic style outfit. Lisanna, was just wearing normal clothing like a normal human being-actually, more like a normal wizard.

Then there was their noisy brother who was older than Lisanna, but younger than Mirajane. He was the "middle" sibling you could say at least. He was very muscular and had an ear-splitting voice that irritated everybody in the restaurant.

"NEE-CHAN IS A TRUE MAN!" He bellowed out with utmost confidence, his hair was the same color as the other siblings along with his eye color, though he wore a sleeveless shirt and long pants.

"Quiet, Elfman. I'm trying to eat peacefully."

Elfman stiffened a bit, but soon relaxed since he remembered what Mirajane said earlier and just nodded his head with a slight smile.

But their meal time was interrupted... big time.

Waves of girls began rushing into one area with their eyes turning into hearts as they all squealed out at the same time: "SALAMANDER-SAMA!"

Mirajane felt her eyes twitch nonstop.

Elfman felt his elder sister's anger.

And so did Lisanna as they both stood up and backed away as far as they could from Mirajane who slowly stood up in place.

Mirajane felt her fuel burst at how much of a racket those girls were making as a deadly aura began to surround her. Her teeth making a grinding noise as if she was threatening all of them that she would smash all of their teeth out like it was a piece of cake.

Those girls caused Mirajane to explode like a strombolian level eruption. It isn't that major, but it sure as hell will be for the girls who invoked Mirajane's wrath upon them...

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, her deadly aura intensifying.

Every single girl froze in place. The hearts disappearing from their eyes and being replaced with utter horror and fear, they all screamed in terror and ran away from the "Demon" who shouted at them. Leaving a man standing in the very center of where all the girls were crowding around.

Once Mirajane saw him, she knew immediately that it was because of him. Especially with certain rings around his fingers...

"So it was you," she growled.

The man stood there and put on a stupid pose that showed confidence. "Oh? Who might you be, pretty young lady?"

"That..." she paused before lunging forwards at the man, "Isn't none of your business!"

The man gave a cocky smirk before a wall of fire appeared in front of Mirajane... yeah, it didn't go well for the man at all as Mirajane had punched straight through the wall of fire like it was nothing and smashed her fist into the man's stomach, launching him several hundred yards away.

"Don't go thinking you're such a big shot!" Mirajane said, veins pulsing on her head as in the background, Elfman and Lisanna were hugging each other in fear of what their Guild Master's retribution would be bestowed upon them.

Just then, at that exact moment, the same man that Mirajane had sent flying, flew past them at an insane speed, just barely grazing her hair as he smashed into a building with his shirt completely obliterated into oblivion as his eyes were rolled into the back of his head.

He muttered one word. " _S-Shit..._ "

A voice was then heard in the distance.

" _Oh! Good job, Erza!_ "

* * *

Several minutes ago...

"You'll believe anything I say to you," Natsu said with a slight snort making its way out of his mouth.

"Of course I will, you're the teacher and I'm the student."

Natsu nodded his head in agreement, since after all, most of the time it was true, and sometimes, it isn't true at all.

Clapping his hands, he gestured for Erza to stand right beside him. Of course, she understood his gesture and stood beside him, and once she did, the ground beneath them began to glow an orange color. Then soon enough, both of them were engulfed by the orange color and they disappeared right on the spot.

After they had been engulfed by the orange color, the teacher and student appeared in front of an entrance to a town. The sign on the front read: "Welcome to Hargeon Town!"

"This technique never ceases to amaze me," Erza stated, still in awe after having seeing it dozens and dozens of times throughout her years of training with Natsu, "I still don't understand the concept behind that magic..."

"Of course you still won't understand the concept behind it," Natsu butted in, "because after all, no one else knows the concept behind this magic, and neither do I. I only have a tiny grasp of what is behind the concept."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"Well, I'll explain it another time. Now is not the place for explanation, but a time for you to test your strength against other fellow wizards who aren't on my level."

Erza let out a sigh and simply replied, "I know."

Her eyes then sharpened, signaling that she was going to get a little bit serious as she entered the town with Natsu walking casually behind her. Her eyes moved left and right constantly, the thing that didn't surprise her though, was that people who saw her eyes shifting back and forth, thought that she was completely crazy as their eyes trailed to behind her and saw Natsu walking casually behind her.

Yep, the surrounding people definitely thought they were completely crazy.

Though she ignored the stares of the citizens near her, Erza's eyes focused onto a figure that was "flying" towards them at a fast speed, her eyes then slanted slightly as she planted her foot firmly down onto the ground and twisted her body sideways and caught the man's face with only the palm of her hand. He had blue-hair and black-eyes, along with a bunch of rings on his fingers.

...Then there was the blood dripping out of his mouth as a hole was in his shirt, revealing a large bruise forming on his stomach along with a fist marking.

"Whoa, somebody punched this guy far," Natsu said while whistling.

"Indeed they did, and whoever did it. I will return the favor," Erza said calmly, lifting the man higher up into the air with no effort at all.

The man began flailing around. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IMBECILE?! DO YOU K-KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"Nope, not one single clue," Natsu said without a care in the world as he continued whistling, he then gained a serious look in his eyes, "Erza, toss him. Test your strength right n-"

"-I AM _THE_ SALAMANDER! I CAN EASILY DESTROY YOU!"

"-ow."

Erza's arm then glowed a white color as the "Salamander" disappeared into the distance in an instant. The citizens all gawking as two children, with one having blonde-hair, and blue-eyes, as the other had black-hair and red-eyes, began shouting out: "WHOA! THAT WAS AMAZING! I HOPE I CAN BE LIKE YOU SOMEDAY!"

"Oh! Good job, Erza!" Natsu said in a proud tone. _...Oh, he said that he was Salamander... GOOD JOB, ERZA!_

Erza felt her face turn red as she turned to face Natsu, a smile on her face. "Glad to have made you proud!"

There was one thing though that stood out the most about Erza...

She loved to make Natsu proud of her.

* * *

After Erza had thrown the "Salamander"...

"Was that the same guy from earlier?" Mirajane questioned, feeling slightly annoyed at the person who threw him back.

"Nee-chan, I think we should go and finish our mission now," Elfman pointed out in a nervous tone, still thinking about what their punishment would be.

"Come on, Mira-nee. I too, agree with Elf-nii-chan,, the others will start worrying if we don't hurry back," Lisanna agreed.

Mirajane let out a slight sigh, she knew that she couldn't deny her little sister, although she would've denied Elfman in an instant.

Mirajane then pulled out a flier from her pocket and read the description of it. She then saw the picture on it, and then the reward. She looked up at her two siblings who stared back at her, curiously.

"What is it, Mira-nee?"

"That guy ended up being the person we were suppose to eliminate for our mission, the slave trader," Mirajane answered.

Elfman and Lisanna's eyes widened.

"Eh?!"

Mirajane then gained an evil smile on her face. "Now that you two know that, I'm going to locate that person who returned him back to us in a rude manner."

Mirajane then sprinted forwards as Lisanna and Elfman had completely shocked faces.

"NEE-CHAN IS A BRAVE MAN!" Elfman shouted out, after breaking out of his shock.

Lisanna just continued staring, mouth agape.

Not too long after, a large explosion occurred several hundred yards away.

Lisanna sweat-dropped.

Oh boy, they were definitely going to be punished harshly for this...

* * *

"Wow, you really threw him far, I can't even see him," Natsu said, still proud of his student.

"Thanks," Erza said, the smile still plastered on her face.

Natsu held up a hand. "You know I'm not good at responding to people who give me their 'thanks', right?"

"I know, but I can't help it. Its become a habit," Erza sort of explained.

Natsu merely sighed, he then pointed into the distance.

"There's someone coming over here."

"Reall-"

Erza was cut off as Natsu appeared in front of her in an instant and caught someone's fist, which unleashed a large explosion that destroyed anything within the vicinity as civilians scrambled around for safety.

Mirajane's voice was then heard.

"Are you the one who returned him back to me?"

"No, it wasn't me," Natsu answered.

"Then did you see who did it?"

"I'm right here, the one who returned the 'Salamander' back to you," Erza spoke up, getting irritated at how rude the girl was.

Mirajane then slipped past Natsu and attempted to land a roundhouse kick on Erza, "Then you must be pretty strong to throw him that far!"

Erza had dodged the roundhouse kick with little effort though, but the power in the roundhouse kick generated enough force for her to back up a little. She didn't respond to Mirajane's statement, though.

"What? Not going to respond?"

"Are you some kind of bully who hunts strong people?" Natsu questioned.

He was ignored.

Ignoring Natsu, Mirajane began unleashing spell after spell at Erza who just merely sidestepped all of them. Mirajane began to feel annoyed at how Erza wasn't even going to land an attack on her.

"What? Too scared to attack?" Mirajane mocked, hoping it would get her to attack.

Erza still didn't answer.

Mirajane grit her teeth as she threw an even larger spell at Erza, who once again, sidestepped it, but this time with no effort. Seeing her stronger spell get sidestepped with no effort at all, Mirajane felt something inside of her snap as she let out a shout and lunged forwards at Erza and began unleashing a barrage of punches.

Natsu, in the background, managed to get a hold of a bag of popcorn as he pulled out a chair from a nearby diner (without permission) as he seated down on it with an amused expression on his face as he happily munched on the popcorn. He threw an arm up in the air.

"Yeah, go at it, fight," he said casually.

Back to the "fight", which is basically more of Mirajane throwing punches and Erza dodging instead of landing an attack. Until she heard Natsu yell out.

"Come on, Erza! Land a hit! This is suppose to be your test!"

She listened to him, of course (since she had also forgotten that she was still being tested on her strength against other wizards other than Natsu), and then a flash of white-light appeared in her hand and then a sword was there as she smashed the handle of the sword into Mirajane's gut, launching her backwards.

"What an amateur fight!" Natsu complained.

"Sorry," Erza apologized.

While in the distance, Mirajane laid down on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth as she coughed slightly.

 _Dammit... she's that strong? I've never met someone before who was stronger than me... besides some of the other S-Class wizards in our guild and the Guild Master... she also beat me in one hit!_ Mirajane thought, flabbergasted. She then looked over to Natsu who was chatting away with Erza about how amateur that fight was, _and him... who is he? He had also stopped my punch with no effort. Who are those two?_

Standing up, Mirajane stared at the two. The two noticed her gaze though.

" _Still, after I know their names. I'm not letting them go without a fight._ You two, what's your n-"

"NEE-CHAN!"

"Mira-nee!"

Mirajane was interrupted as both of her siblings sprinted towards her with worried looks on their faces. Mirajane turned around as the two siblings stopped in front of her, both of them out of breath, while the two tried speaking at the same time.

"We... saw you get hit!" Elfman said in worry.

"Yeah! Are you alright, Mira-nee? We both know that you're extremely tough and all, but that looked like it hurt," Lisanna agreed.

Elfman nodded his head furiously. "If someone is able to hit nee-chan in a way where it looks like it actually hurts, I'm definitely going to BE A MAN and pummel them!"

Mirajane placed both of her hands on their heads as she wiped away the blood from her mouth with her shoulder.

"She wasn't that tough, I'm still standing and ready to go another round."

"Whoa! As expected of nee-chan! SHE'S A TRUE MAN!" Elfman shouted the last part.

Lisanna just smiled.

Mirajane then cocked her head in the direction where Natsu and Erza were. Her eyes were then filled with blood lust as she saw Erza flash a smirk at her that said: "Heh, how pathetic you are."

Mirajane then looked over to Natsu, who just shrugged at her. She was able to read his body language, which said: "Disappointing. I knew you were powerful, but you disappointed me."

She grit her teeth as she gave a quick wave to both of her siblings and charged at Natsu and Erza. "HEY! WHAT'RE YOUR N-"

She was cut off as a powerful force pushed her backwards and a orange-light engulfed the area. Then soon after the orange-light disappeared, Natsu and Erza were gone.

Mirajane clicked her tongue in annoyance as she turned back to her siblings.

A thought then ran through Mirajane's mind. _Damn, I wasn't able to challenge them again nor learn their names._ _Red-head, I won't let you beat me again. If we ever meet again, I will defeat you... crap... I forgot that we're going to have to pay for the damages here. Wait, who's that blonde?_

"Hi! My name's Lucy, I just wanted to thank you for breaking me out of that _creepy_ guy's charming spell!" A blonde exclaimed with a smile on her face, she them slumped down in disappointment. "Um... please stop staring... _ah... I started with an introduction, didn't I?_ "

The thing was, that the trio of siblings weren't staring at her. In fact, they were staring at what seemed to be a... Celestial Spirit? Snowman-looking-thingy-majig-which-turned-out-completely-wrong-and-too-small-especially-with-the-long-name?

"Are you a Celestial Wizard?" Mirajane questioned, still staring at the... Celestial Spirit, then a thought occurred to her... _Because that-er, thing looks very much like a science experiment gone wrong._

"Ah, how'd you know that?!"

"Well, if it weren't for that Celestial Spirit hiding behind your leg, I wouldn't have known," Mirajane answered, becoming slightly annoyed in a comical way. _Well, at least I got it right that she was a Celestial Wizard._

"Plue! I forgot you were there!"

"Plue, Plue!" Plue, the Celestial Spirit responded while quivering very violently.

Mirajane felt like she had a soft spot for the Celestial Spirit quivering in front of her, with just the urge to hurl it into the distance.

Lucy then looked down and saw the Fairy Tail guild mark on Mirajane's left thigh.

"No way! Are you in Fairy Tail?!"

"Why are you asking if you see the guild mark?"

* * *

"Well, you aced your test. Not only did you defeat the 'Salamander' with ease, although he was already a bit...er, beaten up. Then you also beat this one girl up with just the handle of your blade! Not bad, not bad at all. I'm so proud of you, I could give you a hug for most definitely standing out!" Natsu said with a proud smile.

 _Y_ eah, he definitely doesn't know who Erza just beat in an instant... it's gonna be more than just "standing out."

"I want the hug," Erza blurted out, raising her arm up in the air.

Natsu laughed as he ran forwards and gave Erza a big hug, "I'm so proud of my student!"

Erza felt proud of herself as she squeezed Natsu in her bear hug.

"Ah, I just realized how warm you are," Natsu purred out like a cat as cat ears seemed to "sprout" out from the top of his head and his mouth began to turn into a sideways three.

"Huh? Am I really that warm?" Erza questioned, squeezing Natsu tighter.

"I'm gonna suck you try of your warmth, and leave you cold..." Natsu muttered, his eyes slowing drooping down.

"Sounds like something a murderer would say."

Too late, Natsu had already fallen into deep slumber as she had said that.

"I wonder when Happy is coming back, its been several years..." She muttered, slumping against a tree as she cradled Natsu in her arms, she then smirked. "After Natsu missed a punch and hit him instead. Wait, he must've gotten launched extremely far in order for him to be gone for several years."

Erza then accidentally dropped Natsu on his head. "Oops..."

* * *

In a dark room far far away...

"Aye! How long has it been since I was trapped in this dark r-"

" _YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!_ " Came a shout from the other end of the door.

"-oom... I was?!"

" _HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?!_ "

"You told me that already?! You should've informed me earlier!"

"..."

No response, the guy on the other side of the door was just done. Utterly. Done.

He sighed.

" _I hate my job._ "

"Your power level is 0! No strength! No power! No magic!"

" _SHUT UP! I don't care if it's true or not._ "

"No shouting response? Awwww..."

" _If I shout once more. My boss. Will. Kill. Me._ "

"Aye. Understood."

* * *

Natsu awoke to the afternoon Sun that nearly blinded him for several seconds, but the feeling of almost going blind was instantly pushed away by seeing a familiar face look down at him, and a familiar warmth that engulfed only the back of his head and his neck. He smiled at seeing Erza smiling down at him.

"How long was I asleep for?" Natsu questioned.

"Thirty minutes. You can't consider that being asleep, but rather just a short nap."

"Damn, thirty minutes? Feels like I had a hangover and slept for twenty-hours straight," Natsu slightly complained with puffed cheeks.

"Ah, about that feeling... I dropped you several times on accident while I was cradling you."

"No wonder."

Erza then caressed Natsu's hair. "I still cannot forget that day you saved my village and my parents."

The atmosphere suddenly changed.

"Me neither, it was the day I met an amazing apprentice," Natsu agreed with a slight whisper as a thought immediately appeared in his head. _Especially your mother... very powerful... by far the most strongest person I've encountered on my travels throughout the world, but also a nice person at that too._

"Hey, remember that one place we traveled to that had those naked guys who cooked extremely good food?" Erza questioned with a slight laugh.

"OH! Those guys! Haha, their food was amazing!" Natsu agreed. "They gave us a recipe for their most exquisite meal, did they not?"

"Yeah, as a prize for when we exterminated that Mythical Creature."

"Wait, we also met this one guy who would just strip occasionally, right?" Natsu questioned, now laughing.

"Yeah, we did. Heh, he claimed that he wasn't a part of them and that he was just passing through after completing a mission. He used very beautiful magic, Ice Magic," Erza answered, now laughing along with Natsu.

"But I remember clearly that you whooped his ass, pff... HAHAHA!" Natsu responded, laughing harder than ever.

Erza's laughing then faded as a nostalgic smile appeared on her face.

"I'm sure glad I met you. We made some of the most amazing memories together: fighting together, laughing together, eating together, discovering new things together... if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, and my parents and I would've probably died on that day especially with the village."

"You still keep in touch your with parents, don't you?"

"Of course I do. They're as enthusiastic as ever, even without me."

Natsu then sat up as he knelt down in front of Erza. He leaned forwards and their foreheads met.

"Come. We have plenty more memories to make together, along with the improving of your magic."

Erza closed her eyes and nodded with a smile, she gripped his hand. "I hope we don't ever separate. This is like paradise."

"Of course we won't be separated. 'Cause, who else are you going to learn from?" He gripped her hand back. "Besides, ever since you came. I haven't been lonely at all, and it's been like my personal paradise coming to reality."

"Remember this: You're my hero."

"I've remembered it since the first time you said it, and I shall continue to be."

Natsu then stood up as he pulled Erza up to her feet.

They smiled at each other.

Natsu's stomach then growled.

"Yeah, before we get back to training... let's have you make that exquisite meal."

"It won't be a problem," Erza responded in an instant.

"Hell yeah! I haven't eaten it in a while!"

* * *

 _I would've made it longer... but this seemed like the most appropriate place to stop! Sorry, sort of broke the 6,000 to 10,000 word promise. Next chapter will definitely be breaking the 6,000 word mark._

 _Your reviews are what motivate me to write!_

 _As suggested from a Guest... Needs more Ramen, definitely._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Have a virtual bowl of Ramen if you actually read all of this._


	3. The Strange Sensing

_Chapter 3: The Strange Sensing_

Leaning into a shadow of a tree, Natsu looked over to Erza and saw her mixing up several ingredients in the pot. The aroma itself felt like it was enough to sate his appetite! A cool breeze then blew over the vicinity as the aroma wrapped itself around Natsu, he felt drool leaking from his mouth as he blew away the aroma.

He felt some of the aroma make its way into his mouth and his eyes widened. The aroma felt like it had flavor! Not from the smell, but actual flavor! Who was the damned genius who invented this exquisite meal? He felt like it was too good to be invented on this planet, it had to be invented in a different universe or anywhere!

Now he was drooling like a dog. Natsu hurriedly wiped away the drool, but it was too late. The feeling of his appetite being sated by the aroma itself, was only the opposite. It only increased his appetite even further. His stomach growled loudly as he watched Erza mix the ingredients together in the pot. How could she withstand the aroma? She was _that_ close to it, but not even a single drop of drool fell onto the ground. If this meal is out of this world, then so is Erza if she is able to cook it as casually as that.

She was like a gourmet! An amazing cook suitable to become a personal chef for that of a king!

Though she was now finished mixing the ingredients, she put a lid over the pot and hung it over a fire which only increased the aroma. Though normally you would think it would only conceal it. The aroma was so strong, it brought animals from all around the forests to the vicinity of the area. They surrounded the area, and just stood there. The animals all showed signs of no intent to attack. Their looks were focused on the pot showering in flames.

Natsu looked around at the animals, various amounts of species were gathered here. He smirked and thought to himself.

 _Ehehe. I wonder if I can chop them into pieces and add them to the ingredients an-_

His thought was cut off as he felt Erza's gaze piercing through him. He looked over to her and saw her nod her head sideways with a look that said: _"You are not chopping them to pieces and adding them to the ingredients. Not on my watch."_

His mouth was agape when he read Erza's expression as he began waving his arm around pointing at the animals while mouthing that it was such a big opportunity to not be wasted. Though that was only for him since it was a new opportunity to eat the animals that he's never tasted before when traveling the world with Erza over the span of five years.

Lucky for him, he learned new magic whilst traveling the world for those five years, and it was handy for capturing animals. So he began muttering the chant to the spell under his breath, since he was still an amateur at it, and then cages appeared around every single animal in the vicinity. Trapping them all as they had looks on their faces that showed how confused they were as to what just happened.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed in triumph as he smirked while glancing in Erza's direction to only spot her letting out a big sigh at his actions. "See that, Erza? I managed to capture this many animals at once with the Trapping Magic I learnt last year!"

Erza nodded her head at Natsu's statement before opening up the lid, allowing the aroma to spread throughout the entire forest.

That's when the caged animals all went berserk. They broke the cages with sheer strength alone and ran towards the pot. In the process of that, Natsu's eyes grew to the size of plates when he saw the animals break out of their cages with their strength and run straight towards the pot where Erza was at. He swiftly stood up.

"Erza! Watch out! They're trying to steal my food!"

"You're worried more about that?!" Erza yelled back as she jumped up into a tree to get away from the rampaging animals.

"Uh, yeah? There's no need to worry about you since you're my apprentice! You can handle yourself!"

Erza just sighed and contemplated whether if she should give the animals the food or just hand it to Natsu. He _did_ say he wasn't worried about her since she was his apprentice; though she believed either way he should at least be a bit worried so she decided to go with the first option. She was about to give the food to the animals until she saw Natsu slam his foot on the ground which created a large fire dome that cooked all of the animals within the vicinity. She showed an impressed look at Natsu's magic control, though it wasn't the first time, since he hadn't harmed her or the food at all in the process, it was just like the flames only inflicted damage on those who he wished to be.

"Erza, you can come down now! We got extra food!" Natsu yelled animatedly, waving up at her.

She nodded her head in understanding and jumped down from the tree and as she landed on the ground, she did a quick roll, without spilling the contents in the pot, and landed perfectly. Erza then moved over to the fire and grabbed a bowl which was residing right beside the fire. When she picked up the bowl, she had felt the heat it was radiating from being near the fire for so long.

Holding the bowl with one hand, she poured the contents of the pot into the bowl. Even with the lid off and after those movements, the food surprisingly hasn't cooled down a single bit. Once she finished pouring the contents of the pot into the bowl, she handed it to Natsu who briskly made his way over to her and grabbed the bowl carefully. He gratefully accepted the spoon she handed him before he was about to gulp it down in an instant.

Erza then poured her own bowl of the exquisite meal. She then put the empty pot beside the fire and placed the lid over it.

As soon as she did that, she was about to grab a spoon to eat her meal with until she heard Natsu let out the most sexual moan ever.

"Ooooooh yeah! The taste hasn't changed a single bit since the last time I ate this!" Natsu moaned out with a red tint to his face as he had his spoon in his mouth still. "I wonder how good it'll taste with those cooked animals over there, though!"

Erza looked over to Natsu with a shocked look on her face after she heard that moan from just taking a single bite. "Is it that good? Also, you're not going to eat those animals!"

"Why, Erza? This meal is so delicious, and I also have a feeling those animals will strengthen the tastes!"

Erza felt a smile form on her face knowing that he was enjoying the meal she made, but of course, the recipe for it wasn't hers. Still, she couldn't help but let that smile form on her face, besides the fact that he wanted to add the crispy animals to the list.

She then took a bite, and her smile grew to a point where when Natsu saw her smile, his jaw dropped a bit, but he soon closed his jaw as he felt his senses tingling.

 _I'm so glad I got to travel with Natsu and to meet those people who gave us the recipe... this meal is like a miracle itself. Very delicious._ Erza thought, not noticing the strange faces Natsu was now making.

"Erza."

Natsu's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you... feel a presence of evil making its way to this world?" Natsu questioned, furrowing his eyebrows and also changing the topic completely.

"I don't," she started, "what makes you say that?"

"It's just that I got _that_ feeling again. Like, 'tingle, tingle!'"

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you're getting that feeling again? The feeling that you started getting three years ago?"

Natsu nodded his head.

"The feeling of evil lurking... the feeling of having the need to exterminate them."

Erza felt the need to facepalm at the second part.

"So, that so called _feeling_ of needing to exterminate them... you made that up to sound dramatic, didn't you?"

"We need some drama every now and then or else life gets boring," Natsu responded.

"Touché... touché, Natsu."

That's when the two of them noticed that the sun had gone down completely. Erza held her bowl in her hand, the food still not gone. Where Natsu already finished his and put it next to the pot.

As Erza continued dining on the delectable meal, Natsu glanced at Erza, she knew what he wanted to say. So she just stretched out her arm and a bright light engulfed her hand and a bag appeared there. The bag appeared to have contained the sleeping quarters of the two.

Grabbing the bag from her hand, Natsu took out a folded up blanket from the bag and wrapped himself up in it.

He sighed in relief.

"Though I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, I still love the comfort of blankets."

Erza watched Natsu roll around in his blanket as he let out chuckles every now and then. She then finished her meal and put her bowl right beside Natsu's.

A thought ran through her mind as she watched Natsu roll around in his blanket, his earlier words repeating in her head.

 _What about the comfort of me?_

"What about the comfort of me?"

Shit.

She said that with a slight smirk.

Maybe she should've acted a bit more surprised?

 _Is_ what she wanted to think at that moment, but she was too busy patting herself on the back (mentally) to even consider thinking about it.

Natsu had stopped rolling as he stared at Erza.

He inwardly chuckled, deciding not to chuckle out loud since it would only turn into a full-blown laughter between the two.

"Your comfort is very soothing," Natsu said, his mouth curving upwards, "never have I felt the warmth of another human. Especially one I know who cares deeply about me, and one I can trust with my life."

Erza felt her face get hot. Her mouth curling up into a huge smile. She took out her sleeping bag from her bag and walked towards Natsu, his eyes following her moving figure.

Placing the sleeping bag down on the ground beside Natsu, she snuggled into it and stared into Natsu's eyes.

"I'm glad you think that, since I also think the same," Erza said to him, still smiling.

She extended her arm and rested it on Natsu's head.

"So, how about we truly be genuine to each other, and tell each other our feelings?"

She asked that with a different smile that made Natsu groan inwardly.

 _That time of the year again? Girls... why must they talk about these things? Maybe I should take in another female apprentice so I can get out of these situations..._

* * *

 _The next day..._

When the Strauss siblings returned to the guild with Lucy, they were immediately yelled at by their Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Though his yelling stopped immediately after he saw that the Strauss siblings brought someone new to the guild with them.

"Oh! Who's this?" Makarov asked with a smile on his face.

"Her name's Lucy, we brought her here since she asked to join Fairy Tail," Mirajane answered while folding her arms.

"Is that so?" Makarov questioned once more, looking up at Lucy since his height seemed to be like that of a dwarf's.

Makarov wore an orange sweater, pairing up with orange shorts, and a Jester's orange hat. He just wore brown boots though, would've been better if they were orange. It'd fit him.

"Y-Yes! I want to join Fairy Tail! It's been my dream ever since I was a child!" Lucy responded.

"You're in," Makarov responded in an instant, "Mirajane, stamp her somewhere."

"E-Eh?! Just like that?" Lucy questioned. "No tests... or anything?"

"Nope."

 _E-Eh... and I thought it was complicated to join a guild.._ Lucy thought with a blank face.

"Understood," responded Mirajane.

Lucy then followed on behind Mirajane with a look of awe on her face. She was currently examining the structure of Fairy Tail's guild hall. It was big. Very big. There were members sitting around at tables, chatting with their friends and laughing. It was a very lively place. It only improved her image of Fairy Tail even more. Though her image of Mirajane wasn't exactly what she thought she would turn out be when she saw her on the Weekly Sorcerer.

Mirajane turned out to be quite the battle maniac and the troublemaker. It was like she had split personalities. One that only guild members know of, and the one that is deceiving the public. Though her battle maniac attitude is seen outside the guild, people just assume it's the twin of _that_ Mirajane on the Weekly Sorcerer. They couldn't be more oblivious to the obvious.

Now pushing aside her opinions, Lucy arrived at the counter of the guild where she saw Lisanna handing out drinks to the guild members who were sitting on the stools, guess you could consider it a personal bar in the guild. Mirajane then ordered her to stand there while she went behind the counter and grabbed the stamp.

Heading behind the counter, Mirajane didn't take long to get the stamp and to stamp it onto the back of Lucy's right-hand with the color pink that she had requested.

Lucy felt her pride overflowing from her. It was the happiest day of her life.

Though it was the opposite for Mirajane.

After Mirajane had stamped the guild mark on the back of Lucy's right-hand, she walked away from the counter and sat alone at a nearby table. Leaning her chin on her palm, she contemplated what had happened yesterday. The people she had encountered. Those two.

Who were they? Why weren't they known? How was she so powerful? She didn't even know where to start on measuring that red-head's power. It seemed like she was fighting against her on equal terms for a bit; until that pink-haired guy decided to intervene which made something click in her head to end it in an instant. Though, it was _him_ that was the biggest problem although he did nothing but steal a chair from somewhere and eat popcorn. He felt... different. She couldn't sense any source of power from him, but he also seemed able to use magic. He didn't hesitate to show her his Teleportation Magic though which added onto the fact that he was indeed able to use magic... but it was completely different from actual Teleportation Magic.

Maybe he was a wizard who was focused on the power of Teleportation? No... that couldn't be right. She felt no power from him at all, but she (for some odd reason) had a feeling that just by being near him; it made her having the feeling to vomit feel almost certain that she was actually going to vomit.

Whoever they were, it felt like they decided to only reveal themselves to the world just now.

 _I wond-_

"WAAAAAATCH OUT!" came a voice from Mirajane's side.

Mirajane looked over to her side to only see a naked guy flying straight towards her with a barrel propelling him forwards. He had raven hair with blue eyes and a well-toned body. Though, just ignore the fact that he's naked.

Completely.

Still not registering in her mind that a nude guy was flying straight at her, Mirajane instinctively landed a roundhouse kick on the guy's face and launched him to the opposite side of the guild. It was only then that she just registered what just happened after a loud crash resounded throughout the guild hall.

"Gray! You picking a fight?!" she yelled.

"No! You're the one who hit me first!" Gray retorted, pulling himself out of the wall that he was buried in. "I'm not afraid of you! Come on, let's go!"

Mirajane gained the most evillest look on her face at that statement. "Ooooh?"

Gray then launched forwards at Mirajane as Lucy's question was heard in the background.

" _Are they always like this?_ "

At that moment, Gray was buried into the floor and every wall in the guild hall in less than five minutes on that day alone.

New record.

Let alone... the surroundings in the guild hall of Fairy Tail turned into utter chaos, and no, the Guild Master didn't try to stop them since he was already drunk on sake.

It was all Lisanna's fault that he was drunk...

Mirajane had also completely forgot about what she was thinking about, but she'll remember it later... right?

* * *

It had been a day since Natsu and Erza ate their delectable meals and had their little "feelings chat."

It was currently 7:00 PM. Evening. Same day and hours after the chaos in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

They were no longer in the forest.

They were on a boat that was currently sailing through the beautiful, large, and vast ocean. The destination they were heading to was unclear, yet. Though the reason they were going was because Natsu sensed that an evil presence was about to awaken very soon; it was indeed the one that he felt yesterday, but he never expected it to be so soon for it to awaken. Several weeks top is what he estimated. It may seem like a long time, but if it's an extremely powerful evil entity. It could mean the demise of thousands and thousands of people.

Hence the reason why he decided to investigate today.

Also, earlier about them being on a boat... it was only Erza. Not Natsu.

Natsu had this strange "affinity" for getting an extremely bad case of motion sickness, so he just decided to fly with the birds. Literally.

There were three birds on his back, their claws clinging onto the back of his casual shirt. He didn't order them. He only sprinkled thousands and thousands of bread crumbs all over his body. To the birds, he looked like a giant piece of bread. To him, he felt that his plan didn't have any flaws. That is until the birds began pecking at him in midair.

"Jeez, these guys hurt," Natsu complained as he swatted the birds away, but soon realized what he had just done as he started to fall from the sky. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all?_

Luckily, Erza was right below him so she caught him in her arms.

"Natsu, I told you that wasn't a good idea."

"Definitely not the same thing I thought seconds ago."

Natsu then looked at their position. "Why are our positions reversed?"

"Maybe because you the were one who was up there," Erza pointed out the obvious.

"Touché... touché, Erza."

Natsu's face then started to turn green as he placed a hand over his mouth. _Oh, god damn motion sickness! If only Happy were here!_

"You want to get off this boat?"

Natsu nodded his head as he leaped out of Erza's arms and into the sky in a split second.

Now descending from the sky, a thought ran through Natsu's head.

 _So how am I gonna find a way to transport myself there and not get motion sickness at the same time?_ Natsu thought to himself, his hand rubbing his chin in thought. That's when a picture of a certain Fire Dragon appeared in his head.

 _Heh... I just got an idea. I'm not a Fire Dragon Slayer for nothing._

Coming up with an idea, Natsu smirked slightly as gigantic wings of flames sprouted out from his back and jets of flames sprayed from his feet.

He stopped in midair as Erza looked at him in astonishment.

 _No way... did he just figure out a new way of transporting himself without getting motion sickness?!_ Erza thought.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu yelled as he flew through the sky, his wings of flames flapping every second while he did cartwheels and flips in midair. "Igneel! Look at me now!"

Erza looked up at Natsu in the sky.

She began chuckling at Natsu's way of transportation.

"I wish I could fly too. Must be nice seeing the world above," she muttered under her breath, she then scoffed and tapped herself lightly on the head. "Eh, whatever. I'll find an armor someday that will allow flight."

Erza then looked behind her, seeing nothing but the vast ocean. They had been out at sea for several hours now, but she couldn't help but let a thought run through her mind.

 _Last night's talk was great. We told each other our feelings on how we felt, what we were feeling, and what we wanted. It wasn't the first time that we had that talk, but it was by far the one I could consider with the best atmosphere. Those talks, they always feel so romantic. Speaking of romantic, I have to ask Natsu if he could get me a new novel. An adult one of course._

While she was deep in thought, Natsu who was still flying in the sky, looked down at her. He examined her facial features, and saw that it was scrunched up slightly. He took notice that she was most definitely in deep thought, and whenever she made that face, he knew that she was in deep thought about something. He had seen that look several times in the past five years, but hasn't been able to decipher what it meant.

That is until he decided to take a wild guess.

"Hey, Erza."

Erza noticed that she was still staring back at the ocean, so she turned back and looked up at Natsu and responded.

"What is it?"

Their eyes met as they unconsciously started a staring contest. It ended abruptly though as Natsu ended their staring contest by averting his gaze from Erza to the vast, beautiful ocean. The ocean only seemed to become even more beautiful as the sun turned the sky a dark shade of orange with a mixture of purple, illuminating the seawater, causing it to sparkle.

Natsu took in a deep breath after taking in the scene, and he questioned Erza.

"Do you by any chance... want to go visit your parents this year?"

She beamed.

"I would love to!"

Natsu laughed at her extremely positive response, and gave himself a pat on the back (mentally) for getting his wild guess right.

"Alright, we'll visit them some time this year."

"I can't wait to tell my parents about our travels, what things we've discovered, and what new things we've learned together," Erza said nostalgically, turning back to look at the ocean behind her.

That's when something popped up into her mind.

Natsu noticed her looking back, and when he did. She must have been wearing a look that said she wanted to see her parents in person.

She must have been looking in the direction of where her home was.

She chuckled. He really knew how to read her, but maybe it was a wild guess? Maybe so, it seemed very Natsu-like.

During that time, it only registered in Natsu's mind that Erza was chuckling about _something_. He merely just smiled.

"Hey, what're you chuckling about? Something funny come to mind?"

"Yeah, something _very_ funny," Erza responded, still chuckling as she stared at Natsu's flaming wings.

"Mind telling me what's _very_ funny?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it could be that you look like a phoenix with those flaming wings, or it's possibly because of a certain _someone_ I hold close to my heart."

"Gee, I wonder who that someone is," Natsu muttered under his breath, smile widening.

And so, the teacher and apprentice duo continued their journey along the vast ocean. They chatted animatedly along the way, their figures slowly disappearing into the distance as time moves on...

* * *

At the same time as Natsu and Erza were making their way to their destination...

It was a beautiful evening in Magnolia where the Fairy Tail guild hall resided.

It was still quite rowdy in the guild, but apparently the chaos from this afternoon had died down quite a bit.

Lucy had met most of the guild members of Fairy Tail, and right now, she was watching, flabbergasted, Cana drain an entire barrel of alcohol without any effort at all. Cana was a beautiful brunette with quite the history, but this also applies to every guild member (the history part at least). She wore some quite revealing clothes that showed off her sex appeal. A.K.A. a bra and just some long pants.

It was just the usual for her attire though, so every Fairy Tail guild member before Lucy didn't pay any attention to it. The only thing that was running through Lucy's head right now was: _What an extravagant attire!_

Lucy then turned away from Cana, deciding that she would probably feel sick after seeing Cana drain all that alcohol and somehow not throw it all back up. Though maybe it was a better decision to continue watching Cana since she met Gray face to face.

Maybe the most comical or dramatic face to face she's ever encountered before though?

Since after all, Gray's face was full of bruises and cuts with the most noticeable thing being that his face was so swollen, it looked like dozens and dozens of bees stung him all at once on every single texture on his face. Though obviously, all of these injuries were from Mirajane hours ago.

"Whperhf aor yori ging, Yucy?" Gray questioned in the language of gibberish.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Mirajane then came up from behind Gray and gave him a big slap to the back of the head, making him grunt in pain.

"He's asking where you're going," Mirajane translated perfectly.

"Oh, okay. I was going to sit down at a table."

"Swinrce yore gnew teo yeh grill, ror ron't gou rake a rob?"

"Since you're new to the guild, why don't you take a job?" Mirajane translated perfectly once more.

"How do you even understand what he's saying, Mira-san?"

"Isn't the first time I messed up his face and language this much. So I eventually learned to translate what he was saying."

"Okayyy..." Lucy said quietly, slightly scared of Mirajane now. "Soooo... I'm just going to go sit at that table over there in the far corner of the guild if you guys don't mind."

Holding her hands up in front of her slightly, Lucy backed away slowly from the duo of weirdos. As she turned her back to them she thought she could feel their gazes piercing through her like a bunch of spears that were thrown at the speed of lightning. Hence the dramatic effect that formed in her head with said spears being beams of light piercing through her in a comical way.

She shook her head of those dreadful, but also hilarious, thoughts out of her head as she seated down at the table in the far corner of the guild. She took a quick glance over to Gray and Mirajane and apparently, her instincts were correct. Damn. Sometimes she hated it when her instincts were right. She could think that someone was going to stab her in the back and she wouldn't pay any attention to it since she thought they wouldn't do it, and just end up getting stabbed in the end.

Man, did that turn dark fast.

Or was it just her?

That was until she felt her entire body freeze up. Her face would have been completely distorted in absolute fear, but since she was frozen, her face was just one that told everyone that she was thinking. She was still able to look around though, and what she saw was completely dreadful.

She saw Gray walking over to her with an evil look on that screwed up face of his, and wow, did that evil look make him look more like an idiot than evil. Then that's when she also saw Mirajane walking up behind him. A thought of relief running through her head the moment she saw her.

 _Thank God! Mira-san, help meeeeee!_

That went down the drain in an instant due to her seeing Mirajane smirk slightly when Gray approached her frozen figure and threw her onto his shoulder.

 _NOOOOOOO! MIRA-SAAAAN! WHHYYY?!_

"Good job, Gray. Now let's drag her along on a job with us," Mirajane said, nodding her head slightly while she placed a hand on Gray's shoulder at the same time.

Lucy gulped... that is if she could.

 _Whyyyy? Why me? What kind of torture is this?! Also... HOW THE HELL AM I ABLE TO BREATHE STILL?! Wait, job?!_

"Wharf rind of rob?"

Mirajane rubbed her chin thoughtfully, before a thought came to her mind. "No idea."

"Really?" Gray questioned, that being the only word he was able to utter with his screwed up face.

"You know, how about you weaklings go exterminate a Dark Guild or something?" came a deep, masculine voice from above.

Mirajane glared at the person who said that to them, her glare being directed up at the second floor.

The person who was receiving the glare was a tall young man with blonde hair that was slicked back. He had Magic Headphones on his ears. He wore a leopard-print orange tunic with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and obviously he wore pants. He wasn't Gray after all.

"Whard'd yo sway yo busturd?!" Gray yelled out in gibberish, clearly annoyed as it was obviously directed at the young man up on the second floor.

"Shut up, Gray. I can't understand you," the young man responded, a bored look on his face.

"What'd you say you bastard," Mirajane translated, still glaring up at the young man. "Also, we're not weak, Laxus! Get your ass down here and we'll see who's the weak one! You're not the only S-Class wizard here!"

"Ye! Gwet yo arse down hore!"

"Shut up, Gray!" both Laxus and Mirajane yelled in unison.

"Sowwwy..." Gray responded, clearly fearing for his own life due to him seeing Mirajane's piercing glare. Though earlier he just attempted to beat her in a fight, but apparently this glare was different from the one that he saw earlier when fighting her.

Meanwhile, still frozen in ice, Lucy could only think about one thing.

 _Who's that guy on the second floor? Clearly, I now know that the second floor is restricted for S-Class wizards only. So that means he's an S-Class wizard, I now know he's named Laxus. Though I don't think I've heard of him before?_

"You know, this is getting pointless. So like I said earlier, you weaklings go exterminate a Dark Guild or something," Laxus said. "I heard that a Dark Guild called Eisenwald is attempting to obtain a flute called Lullaby."

"Eisenwald? Lullaby?" Mirajane questioned, her glare not faltering a single bit, but it had only became more harsh after Laxus called them weaklings once again; more specifically, her. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Don't want to."

"Oh? You afraid?" Mirajane questioned, magic building up in the palms of her hands.

"Since when did you decide to decipher that I was afraid from my recent statement?"

"Who cares!" Mirajane yelled, throwing both of her palms forward as her appearance changed into a more demonic one.

When she had threw both of her palms forward, they unleashed a torrent of dark energy that was clearly aimed at a now smirking Laxus, who had destroyed the attack by simply swatting it with no effort at all. He then disappeared in a flash of lightning before reappearing in front of Mirajane, the smirk still present on his face as he pulled his fist back.

"You know, it would be more wise to not attack an opponent who is leagues above you in terms of power," Laxus said, throwing his fist forwards.

Though it was caught by Mirajane who continued glaring at him.

"You piss me off," she said quietly, but it was heard by everyone throughout the guild because of how menacing it sounded.

"Laxus, stop right now," Makarov said calmly while sitting at the bar and holding a mug of sake in his hand. Apparently, he had recovered from his drunken state several hours ago.

"Tch," was Laxus' response before he exited the guild.

Makarov then put down the mug of sake. _Oh, Laxus. What ever happened to that once kind young boy? The boy who cared for everyone. The boy who held those he loved so close to his heart. Where has he gone?_

Now looking over at the trio, he looked Mirajane dead in the eye. "Considering what Laxus said earlier about the Dark Guild, Eisenwald, and their plans to get their hands on Lullaby. I say it's a job for you trio to take."

Getting up from his seat and walking over to his office, Makarov spoke loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear.

"Now, my children. I will be leaving in several days, for the other Guild Masters and I have a meeting to attend."

With that said, he entered his office. Leaving behind a trio who thought about what he said earlier.

That is until Mirajane walked up to the request board and grabbed a job that was worth quite the amount of jewels.

"Hmm, Daybreak. The reward is extremely high for a simple mission such as this. The person who requested this must care deeply for this book... maybe this will serve as good experience for Lucy," Mirajane muttered under her breath, still slightly angered at Laxus.

* * *

Back to our favorite pair...

The figure of large flaming wings swallowed up the setting sun, and as it flapped, feathers of pure flame would descend onto the ocean and dissipate into nothing. Then slowly, the flame wings flickered in and out of existence. It was like a specter who was unable to summon a form for itself. In other words, it was more like Natsu was running low on magic.

Even though he was low on magic, Natsu didn't feel himself getting exhausted as his flame wings disappeared and he let out an audible sound that held confusion in it.

"Eh?"

He fell down into the ocean, making a huge splash occur due to his elevation in the sky. While sinking down to the bottom of the ocean, Natsu saw the boat Erza was riding go right over him. He heard her voice calling out to him, he heard muffled words. Then he saw her face looking down at him, it was full of worry-nah, it wasn't. He was just imagining that. In truth, he saw a look on her face that instantly told him that she was trying her damned hardest not to laugh.

He sighed, only for water to make its way into his lungs as his eyes widened slightly before he propelled himself up to the surface of the ocean... while in the process making a giant column of water shoot up into the sky and drench Erza in the process. He landed on the boat, effectively smashing it to pieces and making Erza utter some profanity at his actions.

He stood on top of a lone piece of wood, his face turning green in an instant as he leaned overboard and threw up into the ocean.

Hilarious.

Very.

Hilarious.

Natsu caused such a thing to occur just by simply running out of magic, falling into the ocean, and by propelling himself up and out of the ocean in an instant. It sounded more like a life and death situation which could've been resolved easily since there was a boat there, but he turned it into a "We need a new boat while being stranded out in the middle of the beautiful, vast ocean," situation.

They both sound very similar, the situations listed at least. Luckily they aren't though.

Natsu apparently was vomiting out a black hole since stuff just kept on pouring out and out... and out. Erza seemed quite disgusted by it since she kicked Natsu off of the piece of wood, curing him of his motion sickness. Though she now stood in the same spot Natsu was previously on, where Natsu was swimming in his own vomit.

His face turned into one of pure horror and disgust. "Oh God! Oh my God! This is disgusting! I'm literally swimming in my own vomit! Ugh! I'm so going to need a shower."

"You sound like a teenager," Erza pointed out.

"Well, _sorry._ It's quite the typical reaction. I'm pretty sure you would react the same way if you were swimming in your own vomit," Natsu retorted as he swam away from the area he vomited in.

"Touché... touché, Natsu."

Erza then smirked all of a sudden.

"What's with the smirk?" Natsu inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

Erza merely responded to Natsu's question by pointing in the distance where the sun was setting.

Natsu's eyes widened.

There in the distance, was their destination.

"Finally! Now I can soon step foot on land and get out of this vomit-infested ocean!"

* * *

 _Here's the 6,000 word chapter I promised. It took several months (unfortunately) but I still managed to pump it out. I appreciate the reviews you guys left! As the story progresses, I will begin to reveal some stuff later on and about Natsu's powers, same with Erza's. I might redo the first chapter's A/N a bit by explaining a bit more about the story. Obviously, no spoilers, because spoilers ruin everything except the fact they make your car look cool._

 _Anyways, on the recent Fairy Tail manga chapter, what'd you guys think about Acnologia? Obviously, I'm not going to say any spoilers since I'm assuming everyone reading this chapter and A/N hasn't read the chapter or the manga yet. The fact that I haven't updated in months is because I've been caught up in gaming a bit much, and reading a lot of crossover FanFictions (which I'm strangely enjoying a lot and they mostly consist of Bleach, Fairy Tail, RWBY, etc.). I'm no longer as busy or caught up in real life, just myself being lazy. Also, if you paid close enough attention to the dialogue in this chapter, you will be able to see how similar Natsu and Erza's personalities are with them saying some of the same phrases._

 _I always forget to mention this, but **do** point out mistakes and any problems! Thanks. (I feel like I made a lot of mistakes in this chapter... especially since I feel like there are some plot holes.)_

 _Yeah, that's all I have to say. I might make this a regular thing by rambling a bit at the end of a chapter._

 _If you actually read all of this, I applaud you with a bowl of ramen. Also, thanks to the person who answered the origin of "ciao!" (gammafueled)_


End file.
